Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a sheet-material supply device.
Related Art
There has been conventionally known a sheet-material supply device that supplies a sheet material by attracting and retaining an uppermost sheet material of a sheet-material bundle in a stacked state that is obtained by stacking a plurality of sheet materials on a table (stacker) that can elevate, and conveying the sheet material toward an external device.